A New Age
by Yeelord
Summary: Skyrim has entered a new golden age. With Alduin defeated and the civil war over, will peace remain or will political tension rise again in favour of a new war where the Dragonborn must lead the land and its people against an unthinkable future?
1. Fresh Soil

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfiction based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and I have produced and planned a main story with certain subplots and what not. Alduin has been defeated and the civil war has ended in favour of the Stormcloaks, the story starts from the end of the Dawnguard quest line. The Dragonborn is the leader of all the guilds etc. and for now I have excluded the Dragonborn DLC, I may be including it later on however.**

**I do not own any characters used from the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. All characters and game related material, save for original content is property of their respectful owners and no money is being made from this fiction. Unauthorised duplication of this work is prohibited.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Fresh Soil**

**Skyrim has entered a new golden age. With Alduin defeated and the civil war over, will peace remain or will political tension rise again?**

**Morndas, 2nd of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

The constant deep breathing and crunch of gravel filled Magnus' ears, that along with the howls and cries, which had been growing in volume ever since he had stumbled upon a rare occurrence; what seemed to be an organised group of bandits.

They had entrenched themselves on either side of a road just west of Whiterun Hold and had ambushed the Nord on his travels. In these parts it wasn't uncommon for bandits and highwaymen to prey upon unwitting traders and the occasional adventurer.

This particular incident was strange, for Magnus was no ordinary wanderer. He wore armour of the highest grade, dragon plate in fact, the only set seen in Skyrim. Matching with his protective apparel was a dragon bone sword crafted with his own hands to be the perfect weapon, just the right weight with jagged saw-like teeth a few inches down from the tip. His sword alone should have been enough to scare them; it would've scared him.

He also owned a shield made using the same materials as his armour, which unfortunately had been ripped from his grasp when a bandit had attempted a suicidal attack throwing himself right into the serrated edges of the shield. Only seconds into the ambush and things had become very bad.

Now In broad daylight running through the empty plains that surrounded Whiterun it wasn't surprising the Dragonborn hadn't had much luck in escaping from the determined marauders. His heavy armour wasn't much help either, it sure had its benefits during combat, but now it was beginning to feel like a disadvantage. Magnus made a metal note to swap to something lighter when he got the chance.

Things may have gone differently if he had brought someone with him to cover his blinds spots through the grasslands, but that hardly seemed necessary considering the purpose of this "outing". At first some quick cash and recognition from the Jarl seemed good enough payment to take the head of a Sabretooth, now like his unfailing shield, Magnus had left the beast's brutalised head in his tracks. He only hoped Jarl Vignar trusted his word that the cat had been slain.

The Dragonborn could see Whiterun's walls ahead in distance now. While admiring the tall fortifications he also noticed he was rapidly approaching a large dip in the land barely visible hidden behind a mass of small boulders. Instantly an idea struck him and he sped up using what little stamina and energy he had left.

When he finally arrived at his objective, he quickly vaulted over the rocks and landed with a hard thud and crunch of gravel. Obscured from the view of the bandits and taking up a grounded position Magnus listened and timed his moment perfectly.

"FUS RO DAH!" At once and not a moment too soon he let out the thundering shout, blasting the heavy boulders in the direction of his enemies.

Almost instantaneously two of the outlaws let out deafening cries as their bones were crunched under the weight. Those who didn't leap away from the carnage were also crushed, producing similar screams and yelps as their bodies were dismembered and mashed into chunks of flying flesh.

Momentarily shocked and put off balance, the remaining survivors were not prepared for the Dragonborn's next moves. Leaping from his cover Magnus rushed past the mangled bodies laying on the floor, drawing his sword in the process and lunging at the nearest enemy.

Identifying his target as an orc, Magnus simply sliced straight through the hilt of the axe the green mass had attempted to shield itself with.

Unsurprisingly, the severe Dragonbone of Magnus' sword smoothly cut deep into the orc's torso, shattering his collarbone and continuing a further twenty centimeters between two ribs that had woven around the blade. Drawing the weapon from the orc's chest Magnus spun, parrying a blow that had unexpectedly significant strength, to his surprise he found it was a rouge Imperial women who had landed the strike.

The female had two parallel scars across her cheek just below her blue eyes, which were cut short by a steel-horned helmet. She was also wearing matching armour which looked polished and well kept, most likely she was the leader of this reckless group of brigands.

Without another moment to think, the Imperial heaved back her sluggish war hammer and swung viciously at the Dragonborn's head. Magnus immediately ducked away from the killer swing, attempting to gain his balance. The hammer was held stationary for a moment reflecting a dull golden sheen indicating the weapon was most likely of Dwarven make and a heavy object. The women again held it above her head revealing a crazed look, which had moulded to her face as she prepared for another swipe. This was all he needed however, an instant of anger and rash movement that would allow him to find his moment, also it helped that the women had much of her skin exposed. Her entire midriff, thigh and neck area were not protected, leaving many places prone for him to strike.

At that moment she howled and sprinted attempting another killer swing at his skull. With ease Magnus simply glided underneath the elongated stroke, skidding along the hard dirt and applying a deep slice to her left thigh muscle. As expected, this produced a bellowing groan from the belligerent imperial woman who naturally started waving her weapon in a wild rage to hit anything close by.

After a few meager seconds of furious screams and circular swings the women finally slumped her shoulders dazed as she to keep her stability. Still holding his sword actively, Magnus wasn't about to take a risk as the imperial continued to grasp the gleaming war hammer between her hands. Instead he stepped in an anticlockwise direction opposite to the way she had just spun.

Watching as the attacker removed her helmet, Magnus remarked the sweat streaming from her face, travelling down her neck and angling toward her breasts. The jaw structure on the women reminded Magnus of Serana and if not for the circumstances, Magnus may have admitted that this women was actually quite beautiful in a cold, brutal sort of way.

Her hair had now unfolded from being trapped inside the helmet and further reminded Magnus of his vampire friend. The imperial was naturally raven-haired and had quite a big bust from what her plated body revealed.

Now the Dragonborn was distracted, taking a slow step forward sword still raised. All of a sudden the sweating beauty standing in front of him jerked an arm to the top of her hammer and swung aimlessly toward him. It was a less then powerful strike, but she had tried. When the Dwemer weapon came back around a second time, Magnus managed to catch it in his right hand, pulling it from the women's grasp and throwing in behind him and out of reach. Then grabbing her wrist he twisted her arm behind her back, locking it into position as he pushed her onto her knees.

Magnus considered letting her go for a moment as she whined against her restrained arm, however she had been too much trouble already and killing her seemed like the safest option.

Lowering the blade of his sword onto her shoulder, he heard her whimper again as the brunette realised what was the come. She spoke, pleading, "Please, please I'll do anything you ask, just please – I don't want to die." At that moment he instantly made his decision, whether she was trying to play him or was genuinely afraid for her life the Imperial didn't deserve to live.

Gently releasing her arm, Magnus slowly reached up to her hair and lay his hand on top of her head, ever so slightly tilting her head back as he placed his blade on her throat. She jumped at the touch of the sword, but it was too late. Magnus ran his blade along her throat slitting it in one swift stroke.

Wasting little time he turned, surveying the area for any more signs of his previous ambushers. Sprawled on the floor were the mutilated bodies of his foes, their crushed disfigured corpses covered in blood and sinew, seeping from collections of wounds caused by the large stones that had been flung at them. Continuing to turn, Magnus stopped when he sighted a Nord who was seemingly staring wide-eyed at him.

The boy must have been no more that eighteen, wearing leather armour which covered most of his lanky structure from the neck down. He had short brown hair with blue eyes and a soft looking face with a nervous expression plastered across it. He began mumbling pleas whilst hesitantly stepping backward away from the Dragonborn, retreating from the warrior who had just murdered his entire party.

He was an embarrassment to the Nord race, which was built upon the very foundations of bravery and courage on the battlefield. Dropping his sword the coward was becoming increasingly desperate fearing what the Dragonborn would do next.

"You're an embarrassment to the Nord race. Who taught you to be this weak-willed?" Magnus spoke deeply as he assessed what to say next. "Go, and if I see your face again… let us hope you have the courage to prove yourself."

The boy reading Magnus' face knew instantly what the consequences would be if they did meet a second time. Stumbling back the Nord tripped, frantically picking himself up and sprinting in the opposite direction.

Magnus let out the large breath he had been holding in for past minute, sighing as he rotated his sword arm. He hadn't been injured, but he was drained of all energy. He had relied on adrenaline ever since he had stopped running and now his muscular body was trying to regain itself.

Walking over to the Imperial women who now lay in a pool of her own blood, Magnus reached down to her waist detaching a small pouch of gold that he stuffed into an empty slot in his armour. Looking up, he again sighted Whiterun in the distance, inspecting once more the high walls that protected the hold. Hopefully the rest of his walk there would be less… eventful.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Dragonborn finally arrived at the entrance of the city the guards fixed their posture almost instantaneously, straightening their postures as they noticed their superior officer approach the gates.

Simultaneously both guards acknowledged Magnus, "Stormblade", the guard on the left hand side reached for the handle on the sizeable wooden doors. He was a lanky figure, but held his form well, no doubt battle-hardened. Recognising the man as one of the Stormcloaks from the original Whiterun siege he had fought. Magnus gave a slight nod before proceeding onto the paved road beyond the gate.

The street was busy with merchants, pilgrims and adventurers, all trying to make their way in the newly revered land of Skyrim. Ever since the defeat of the Alduin and end of the civil war, Skyrim had once more become a land of fortune and prosperity, causing a large influx in citizens as well as trade.

Wanting to avoid the crowds, Magnus strolled to the left passing _The Drunken Huntsmen_ on his right and heading towards the Wind District. Even with his speed and careful maneuvering, members among the crowd still noticed him, their jaws dropping and eyes widening as they realised who Magnus was.

He was still unsure of how to react to the masses that had praised him as their savior after he had slayed Alduin. Magnus had been thrown into his destiny with little choice. Being the 'Dragonborn' felt like more of a burden then a blessing from the divines, now more then ever he was regularly put in harms way, never seeming to get time for himself. He understood people were appreciative and wanted to show their recognition, but maybe they could be empathetic enough to leave him in peace as well.

He was always being approached and advanced upon by numerous females from all sorts of races. In most cases they had declared their "love" publically, practically giving themselves to him and straight out signalling they wanted him for themselves.

Magnus however, was not as interested and had only ever bed women who he thought had true feelings for him. This was getting difficult to tell though, only before killing Alduin and rising to fame and glory did he know who exactly wanted him for their own desires or because they held genuine feelings for him. There was only one on his mind however.

By this time Magnus had reached the top of the small staircase leading from the northwest of the Plains District, almost stopping in his tracks as he spotted Olfina Gray-mane and comprehended what was about to happen.

The Nord women didn't waste a moment as she leapt into his arms, rubbing her voluptuous body against his. "Magnus!" she squealed as she held him in a forceful hug virtually squeezing the air out of his lungs under the pressure. Pulling away, Olfina stood at a distance where her breasts where in full view of the Dragonborn's eyes practically flaunting her curves for him.

"Olfina… how are you?" Magnus said, trying to sound genuine in his greeting.

"I'm fantastic now that you're here! Where have you been, I haven't seen you in a whole week?"

Olfina must have thought Magnus was the most interesting thing to have ever entered her life and she showed it when she spoke to him. Magnus however, hated these confrontations. Olfina had become overwhelmingly attached in the past few months, displaying her jubilant obsession over him every time she asked for his life's story. He had hoped to evade her eye whenever he was in Whiterun, but that had deemed difficult since he had a longstanding friendship with the Gray-Mane clan, in particular her family.

"I've just been doing a job for the Jarl, in fact I'm heading to the Cloud District now." Magnus stated, pausing for Olfina's next comment.

"My uncle has been working you hard again I suppose, I hope he's not putting you in danger."

"Nothing I can't handle." The Dragonborn spoke in a conclusive tone, slowly taking hastened steps around the young maiden. Before he could escape however, Olfina spoke abruptly.

"You must come for dinner tonight at my mother and father's estate, they would be more then welcome to have you dine with us!"

Tilting he head and forcing a smile, Magnus departed with a "maybe" turning toward the great Gildergleam tree. This time the Dragonborn was meticulous in his care not to look anybody in the eye, wary not to begin any more exchanges.

Luckily he arrived at Dragonreach in little time without any more interruptions, only having to nod to various Stormcloak guards who halted in their tracks to salute as he strode up the steps.

After being admitted entry and marching up towards the Jarl, Magnus noticed Brill in a heated argument with what looked to be a Dragonguard officer. Dragonguards, the bodyguard unit of Jarl Ulfric himself, were handpicked from the Stormcloak elite and had a fearsome reputation for killing those who got in their way, a fact that didn't seem to bother the Jarl's steward.

This particular officer was lean-muscled like Magnus and possessed a large scar across one of his blue eyes. He was bald and cleanly shaven and wore silver chainmail armour finished with blue leather straps and the Stormcloak insignia on his steel shoulder plate.

When Vignar spotted Magnus approaching he stood up. Interrupting the angry chatter he spoke over the top of the a Dragonguard, "Ulfric will not get what we cannot give him. Take your men and leave Bjørn."

The soldier surprised at the outburst spoke back in a threatening manner. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak will hear of this and we will return to take who we want by force if need be." Locking eyes with Vignar, the pompous soldier then turned and marched away with disgust, his men quickly following shooting cold glances to Magnus as they departed.

Vignar watched them for a moment before turning to face the Dragonborn, producing a wide smile and opening his arms. "Magnus my friend! How are you? I hope you bring better news then those cold bastards", crinkling his brow in the direction in which Bjørn and the other Dragonguard had left.

"I do, but what was that all about?"

"Oh just Ulfric being too greedy for his own good. He wants what's left of my best guards to join his army in Windhelm, he believes it is _'essential in the protection of Skyrim.' _That Dragonguard Bjørn also stated that we are not in need of them, as we are nowhere near Skyrim's borders and are not the ones protecting it against the other 'untrustworthy races'." Vignar articulated his last two words in clear mockery of the Dragonguard.

"Ulfric has always held a grudge against the other races, I don't know whether he dislikes them for personal reasons or whether he is just paranoid they may try something." Magnus knew it was the former, but he wasn't about to reveal his true feelings. He had always known Ulfric had cared only for the Nords and while it didn't have any effect on Magnus he knew despite being Elves, Khajiit or even the Bretons, they all suffered under Ulfric's rule.

"Well let's not concern ourselves with that right now, you said you had good news for me?" Rubbing the grey stubble under his chin, Vignar gave an interested look.

"Yes, I killed the Sabre cat which had been panicking the villagers just outside Rorikstead. I did have the head with me, but sadly I had to abandon it when I was jumped by some bandits."

"Oh?"

"I had to flee from the initial ambush site, but I dealt with them soon after. There were six of them, being led by a female Imperial by what I saw." Magnus was careful not to count the Nord boy which he had let escape, if a patrol unit found the bodies they would be sure to report that there were only six.

"An Imperial you say, did she have dark hair with large scars beneath her cheek?"

"She did, quite a fighter as well, unfortunately she let her anger get the best of her."

"Well in that case you are entitled to a second reward, that women has been frustrating me for weeks now, hijacking trade caravans and robbing nobles. I was going to send out a large unit of men to deal with her, now I can transfer them elsewhere. I thank you Dragonborn." Without another word Vignar turned his head to Brill giving him a knowing nod. The steward hastily made his way over to a chest pulling out a sizeable coin purse, which jingled as he carried it over and placed it in Magnus' solid hands. "I think you'll find that is more than adequate." the Jarl said again breaking into a large grin.

"Thank you Jarl." Magnus bowed his head before exiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets were quieter now, it was late in the evening, the sky had a pinkish yellow tinge surrounding the horizon as Magnus strode down the steps towards _The Bannered Mare. _As he made his way he took in the sound of the water, which was pleasantly trickling down the canals on either side of the staircase.

The various stall owners were packing up and beginning to leave when one vendor caught Magnus' attention with their voice.

"Magnus." The women spoke while taking the Dragonborn's hands into a light grip underneath her own wrinkling ones.

"Fralia, how have you been? Is life treating you well?"

"I am quite alright, what about you? Have you been fairing well yourself?"

Magnus hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure of the best answer. He had been healthy, but that's not what she was asking. "I ah… I've been travelling a lot, in fact I will be leaving for Riften tomorrow, I have some business in the area."

Fralia however was not easily fooled and she saw through his attempt to mask his true feelings. Not wanting him to feel uncomfortable mercifully she decided ignore it and instead change the subject. "So you are staying in Whiterun for the night I presume? Olfina said you were having dinner with us tonight and that myself and Eorlund were to be extra nice." Fralia gave him a knowing look, indicating Olfina's real interests. "But to me it certainly looks like you were planning on spending your night drowning yourself in wine and mead."

"Did she now? Well I didn't make any promises but I think the tavern is fine with me."

"Tut tut tut, I will not allow you to stuff your face on stale bread and old fruit." Grabbing him by the arm the elderly women turned him in the direction her house pulling him at a surprisingly brisk pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had gone remarkably well. Magnus persuaded Fralia to allow him to return home to change out of his armour and into warmer, more comfortable clothes. They had all shared stories about their own day with one another, Magnus telling them about the bandit attack earlier that day and exchanging jokes keeping the night lively. The four sat sharing a small feast Olfina had prepared earlier in the evening.

Eorland and Magnus sat side-by-side facing the front door opposite to Fralia and Olfina. As more and more alcohol was drunk, throughout the night Olfina had slowly begun to rub and caress the inside of Magnus' legs with her own ankles. Struggling to keep his composure Magnus became unsettled and wasn't sure how to react to the young Gray-Mane's advances. After identifying the Dragonborn's obvious discomfort Olfina had ceased to try to seduce him, also trying to avoid eye contact when she could.

Lapsing into a silence for a few uncomfortable seconds, Fralia took the moment to bring up Magnus' trip early the next morning. "So Magnus, you said something about leaving for Riften tomorrow. What are your plans there?"

"I am to meet with the Jarl there. There have been some disturbing rumors of skooma trade nearby and I am guess they want me to follow up on it."

"You're going so soon, but I thought you were going to stay in Whiterun for a while?" Olfina said with a note of unhappiness in her voice.

"I was but I only recently got a message two days ago, it's amazing how some couriers can track me. I mean the places I go… they're _ridiculously_ good trackers. I will return just not for some time."

"I think Olfina was hoping you could escort her to Riverwood on business. The roads aren't as dangerous then they used to be but you never know" Eorland spoke in an allusive manner, nodding to Fralia who simply gave an approving smile at the other two.

"I'm sure when I get back, I will have all the time in the world take Olfina out to Riverwood." Magnus gave Olfina a kind smile trying to hide the fact he had no desire to her take out.

Olfina obviously excited by it, shot an eager look to Magnus, who was rolling his eyes internally.

"Well it's quite late and I'm feeling tiresome. Magnus after your busy day I'm sure you're keen on some sleep as well, so maybe it's time we end dinner here?" Fralia covered her mouth as she yawned.

"I think you're quite right. Thank you for having me, it was lovely talking with you." Magnus shifted in his seat before pushing it back and standing up.

"Olfina, I think it would be polite if you were to walk Magnus home." Eorland said looking toward her.

Now Magnus spoke. "No that's not necessary, I'm only a short stroll from here and I'm sure Olfina wouldn't want to walk out in the freezing air just to walk several yards."

"Well if you say s-"

Olfina cut her father off eagerly "No, no I would be more then happy for the walk." Olfina spoke while standing and picking up a coat from a wooden table near to her.

As she put it over herself, Magnus realised there was no way around the situation so he simply shrugged to Fralia and Eorland before thanking them and turning to exit through the door which Olfina had opened for him.

The late night air was cold, straightaway finding its way onto the exposed skin on Magnus' body. He was wearing a navy blue and white hooded jacket, which he had had handcrafted from _Radiant Raiment _and sent from Solitude. Olfina had clearly felt the chill as well, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to keep her breasts and forearms warm.

Magnus, detaching the gloves off his hip, proceeded to place them over his hands and rub them together to heat his palms, watching Olfina's eyes wander into sky to observe the Aurora Borealis.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Olfina said momentarily distracted.

The sky was a mixture of turquoise surrounded by shades of greens and blues, a hypnotic blend in the dark starry sky.

"It is…" Magnus whispered becoming distracted for several seconds. "But I don't really fancy sticking around here in this breeze"

"You're quite right. Lets go."

The next five minutes were more or less excruciatingly dull. Olfina was a master at what seemed to be endless small talk and somehow managed to convince the Dragonborn to take the long way back to his home. The route involved a prolonged circle around the Gildergleam down into to the Plains District, passed the lonely market stalls and eventually to his front door.

"Well this has been… nice" Magnus tried to fake genuine smile.

"Yes it has. I hope we can do this again sometime." Olfina spoke finishing her sentence with a wide enthusiastic smile.

Magnus nodded before clenching his jaw. "Olfina I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but…" pausing for a few seconds he spoke again. "You're a lovely girl and I think you have really strong morals and beliefs which everyone should look up to, but I'm not the one for you."

"I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not the one for you. I want us to be friends, but anything more than that and I would be lying about my feelings to you."

"You're saying you don't like me?" A saddened expression spread across Olfina's face.

"No, not that I don't like you. I just don't want our friendship to go any further then what it already is. I'm sorry."

"I- I thought so. Thankyou for telling me Magnus." Olfina fought back the tears, which began swelling up in her eyes. "I have to get back home… I'll, see you later." Forcing a smile onto her face she turned away.

Magnus watched her as she left, then turning to his door sighed poignantly and as he entered his house.

The downstairs area was warm having been heated by the fire, which was still flickering in the centre of the room. Proceeding to the staircase Magnus climbed the wooden steps heading to his room. As he arrived at the top of the of the next floor, Magnus noticed Lydia's door was shut indicating his housecarl was likely to be asleep.

Wandering into his room, Magnus pulled off his clothes, letting them loosely fall to the ground he then flopped onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep… Which he would need.

**Thanks for reading, please review and share!**


	2. Bloodied

**Chapter II: Bloodied**

_Arrows were streaming down into the earth around him, piercing into the dirt and some snapping when they impacted. Magnus surveyed the vaguely familiar land around him. The land was flat and reminded him of simple farm plains except there was a big difference. The darkened soil was stained with blood and bodies lay piled together in mangled pieces of armour and flesh._

_Gazing at the motionless forms, Magnus' sword was ripped from his battered grasp. Sinking to his knees, Magnus fell before a dark, gloomy figure. Whispering to himself the Dragonborn closed his eyes awaiting the final blow._

**Tirdas, 3r****d**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

Magnus awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air as he erratically extended his arm and swiped a glass dagger off the dressing table.

He now took in his surroundings, darting cautious eyes around his room keeping his head in a fixed position. Finally realising where he was, Magnus looked down at his chest and placed his hand on top of where he had dreamt of the copious injuries he had sustained. They weren't there however.

Placing the dagger back down and wiping his forehead of its thin layer of sweat, Magnus slowly got up from his bed. Wandering to his closet and picking out fresh undergarments and a pale blue shirt with shorts, he quickly dressed and left his room.

Still half asleep, it wasn't until he was at the bottom of his staircase that he realised Lydia was sitting in a seat by the cooking pot making breakfast. He had totally forgotten about his housecarl and hoped he hadn't been yelling in his sleep.

"Lydia, I ah… did you sleep well?" Magnus spoke before clenching his jaw, hard, preparing for the female's answer.

"I did thank you. Did you?" Lydia said arching her eyebrows.

"Yes. Yes I did." Magnus turned away from Lydia to face the dining table at the end of the room, attempting to hide his real concern. As he did so however, the women behind him noticed the sweat drops on his neck.

"My thane, are you troubled, you look flustered?" Lydia questioned Magnus.

Magnus halted immediately, hesitant before he answered. "I had… It was just a bad dream."

"I see." Lydia noticed his discomfort, moving to change the subject. "Are you going out today?"

"Yes. I'm actually leaving for Riften this morning, I have business with the Jarl that I must attend to." Thankful for the change in topic, Magnus answered almost straightaway while picking up a bowl of sorted fruits from the dining table.

"Oh, can I be of any assistance? I could accompany you if you deemed it necessary".

"I think Jarl Lalia would prefer if I went alone, she has some undisclosed business for me to deal with in the hold. If things go well then I will return here by the end of the week." Magnus spoke, choosing his words carefully not wanting to offend the Nord women.

"As you wish" Lydia, putting on a kind smile, tried to sound and look as if not irritated by the tedious commandment.

Magnus now munching on an apple placed the remainder of the food on the dining table and moved over to a chest. He then proceeded to open the chest where his armour was stored. Opening the lock, Magnus reached in, taking his armour out of its compartment and putting each piece on one by one.

The plates made Magnus feel sturdier and less vulnerable as he clipped each piece around his muscles only struggling with the breastplate as he tried to tighten the back straps.

"I'll do it Magnus." Lydia's voice was delicate and confident as she pushed her palm down on the upper-lumber region of his back and used her free hand to fasten the clasp.

Magnus hesitated for a moment sensing his housecarl's attempt at intimacy. Pulling his gloves over his hands he heard Lydia finish with the straps and walk into the dining room to pick his sword of its rack. Magnus turned around and watched as Lydia as she checked the sword and once se deemed it acceptable paced back.

"Thank you Lydia." Magnus nodded sheathing the object.

"It's a pleasure My Thane." Lydia smiled at him quietly before standing aside and returning his gesture.

Magnus strode over to the front door, feeling Lydia's eyes burn into the back of his skull like suspicious deer.

Lydia stood in silence for a moment sighing to herself as she recalled the lie she had told Magnus, recollecting the loud, belligerent yelling she had overheard the entire morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage fumbled uncomfortably along the dirt tracks as Magnus watched the autumn trees sway in the golden afternoon rays. The ride had been slow and uneventful, taking the better part of the day it finally rounded the last corner of glistening trees. The sentry was in view now, Magnus observed the guards as they slowly readied themselves for the approaching cart.

The carriage driver had taken the back path south of the Rift per the Dragonborn's request. Magnus had hoped to avoid the busy main roads full of travelling merchants and wanderers and he had made the right choice, along the way only spotting a pair of hunters and a small party of cloaked travellers following the riverside.

Although the soldiers weren't on full alert with the war over, they were still wary of hostile action and gripped the hilts of their swords as the large horse before them slowed and stopped. One guard stepped forward.

"Who goes there?" The man spoke in a confident deep tone, locking his eyes with Magnus'.

"Thane Magnus Nucleus." The Nord stated hopping down.

"Welcome back to the Rift Thane, we were told to expect you. You may proceed into the city." Shifting his muscle-bound weight side to side the man stepped backwards, presenting clear entry through the gate.

Without further discussion the Dragonborn trod through the doors and straight into a pair of giggling, running children as they wove around him and back in the direction of the market square. No doubt they were from the orphanage and Constance Michel had allowed them to play outside. A fitting guardian for them Magnus thought, reminiscing about the time he had strolled into their home and murdered Grelod right before all the children's intrigued eyes.

Michel had tried to hurry the orphans to safety putting her body between them and the killer, but the children seemed oblivious to their own wellbeing and all spoke in amiable disbelief as they processed the bloodied old hag that had collapsed onto wooden floorboards.

"Bold Rift kids", Magnus whispered to himself with a chuckle before cornering the fort wall and drifting ahead into _Mistveil Keep_.

Magnus noted many nobles were present, all in deep discussion not bothering to look up at the new arrival. Jarl Lalia sat in her oak chair at the far side of the room. Squeezing past a pair of expensively dressed figures, the Dragonborn stood on the first step making himself visible. Lalia catching his eye seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before excusing herself from her discussion to approach the Dragonborn.

"Hello Magnus, you received my letter I see."

"Yes, I am here to discuss this Skooma issue." Magnus placed knowing nod of acknowledgement between his words.

Lalia darted her eyes around suspiciously. "Not here, let me speak with you in private. Follow me."

Confidently shifting on her heels the Jarl pivoted and strode towards the entryway at the end of the large hall. With Magnus following close behind, Lalia turned right into a small, quieter corridor in front of her steward's Quarters.

"The skooma problem is more serious then I had once guessed. After you cleared the dealer's warehouse, my sources suggested that there may have been more then one hideout only this time located beyond the city walls. One of my nobles was caught in possession of 26 bottles, but he has gone into hiding. I had a man, Kjell, investigating it, but we have not received word from him for a few days. Last we heard he was heading west through the forests just outside the city."

"And you would like me to track him down?" Magnus said smiling wryly as he watched Lalia nod back at him.

"I warn you though, those parts are dangerous, even for you." The Jarl adopted a concerned expression, one much like an anxious mother. "If you do find something however, do not hesitate to use full force if necessary. The skooma trade needs to be brought down, and hard. I put my faith in you Magnus."

"I'll get it done." Matching her newly found confident expression, Magnus left the Jarl, marching through the keep and straight towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up at the break of dawn, Magnus gathered his gear and supplies and set off through the back door of his home, quickly making ground. Fishermen had already awoken and were hard at work waiting patiently beside the coast, their lines fed and drawn from the water. Magnus passed a retiring patrol as they headed back towards the city in search of sleep and rest, something they had all been deprived of through their tiresome night shift. _Everyone has their job _Magnus thought to himself, loping up a hill feeling his calves ache at the angle, _whether they liked it or not._

By the time the sun had risen into his view above the trees, the Dragonborn had already delved deep into the western forest and away from the safety of civilisation. He had once adventured through this land before but that was a long time ago, during the time where was waged on and people lived in constant fear of dragons.

Magnus was alert and ready when he heard the first crackle of leaves and a faint hiss from beside him. Side-stepping a glob of venomess web which potently funnelled through the air the Dragonborn tore his sword from its sheath and lunged behind a tree.

S_piders._

Although not the most powerful of wild creatures, the eight-legged critters could become rather huge and generally worked in groups… hopefully not this time.

Peaking from a split between the trees body, Magnus surveyed the ground in front. Adjusting the view of his eyes he noted three Frostbite Spiders on a slope only ten or so metres away. _Figures, they always were ones for high ground._ Magnus wondered why they hadn't tried dropping from the trees yet, they always loved a good drop scare in caves now and then. Nevertheless he'd killed all of those, and he was going to slaughter these three just the same.

Sheathing his sword Magnus replaced it with the bow he stripped from his back. Moments later a succession of three arrows were propelled and two spiders dropped, one picking itself back up as it hobbled forward in an injured state and approached with its remaining friend. With a fluid tuck of his bow, Magnus pulled out his blade and stepped into the open, readying himself.

Timed together the hairy creatures flung themselves at the Nord and in a display of dark blood and severed limbs, both frostbites collapsed in their own mess. Still wary of an attack Magnus stood with his weapon high and primed eyes, loosening his stance only when he was sure nothing else was near.

Approaching the mangled beasts, the Dragonborn tore an arrow from the one he'd hit before hand. Its neck bubbled and oozed grotesque olive fluids as the arrow tip was retracted from its flesh. The smell was marginally worse then the view and Magnus swallowed vehemently as he stepped back. Doing so he smelt something new, smoke from a wood fire to be correct and close considering the strength.

Without another thought Magnus searched the gaps in the treetops for a sign, finding what he was looking in little time. Wiping the repugnant filth from the edge of his weapon on a nearby tree, he sheathed it and headed towards the smoky clouds.

The sun was in clear view now as Magnus carried himself up a cliff and peered into the smoky valley below. Spread across a small area there were a couple of bedrolls and a fire set up in the centre surrounded by three figures.

One, a male Elf was packing away a bedroll while the other two sat sharpening swords, Altmer swords; the sheen gloss of the high-grade weapons reflected in the morning sun. Magnus ducked behind the slope, evaluating what he was going to do. It seemed unlikely they were hunters judging by their weapons and matching cloaks, but it was also improbable that anyone beside bandits would dwell this far into the dense wilderness, not unless they were hiding. That was it, these unknowns were hiding and in their current state that left only one possible answer, they were Dominion soldiers. After the fraction of time Magnus had taken to assess the situation, he quickly rose and took small but loud strides down the hill toward the encampment.

The three hostiles tilted their heads to the direction of the noise, hesitantly the hooded pair looked back to the male Elf who whispered something.

Magnus, stumbling down the hill acted as if shocked by the newfound travellers. Stopping in his tracks he raised one arm into a wave gesture. "Hello, out on the hunt as well I see, good game in these parts."

No one moved.

"Not the talkative bunch eh? Well I'd best be on my way, safe travels." Magnus walking forward caught a glimpse of Elvish armour as it poked through a gap in someone's cloak.

"Not so fast. You say you're a hunter? Fancy gear you've got on." The hoodless elf centre of the group snorted.

"Bought it off a blacksmith for a reasonable price." They had taken the obvious bait. "Hand crafted these arrows myself though. Have a look." The elf had been too late in his reply though as Magnus leapt and thrust the dragonbone tip into a cloaked neck, piercing straight through the flesh. As the spewing spatter of blood spilled onto the burnt charcoal of the campfire, Magnus ripped into the nearest figure with a swift draw of his sword. With equal speed the strike was blocked and countered with violent, levelled swings. A female voice grunted and shook with rage as the attacker hurled relentless assaults at the Dragonborn.

Meanwhile a blur from behind his opponent threw a series of ice spikes at Magnus, one skimming the bare part of his arm drawing blood. The cool but sharp pain pumped adrenaline into the Nord's body as Magnus found his balance and blocked a high blow. Using this to his advantage he angled his knee forward into the women's side, resulting in the satisfying sound of crunching bones. With a howl the aggressor shook the hood from her head revealing her Elven face.

The female warrior scowled through golden strands of hair as she peered back at her dead comrade. Shooting a look back at Magnus the elf's face flushed with a deeper anger. "You will pay for killing her."

"No, you see I'll be _payed_ for killing all of you." Flashing a cocky grin, the Dragonborn searched for the previous male elf. He spotted him strangely rummaging through the inside of a knapsack beside the campfire.

"YAARRHH!"

Curiosity cut short Magnus looked back at his currently screaming female foe engaging in a high-speed melee clash as both challengers produced a harmony of ringing metal. After a full minute of inexorable combat, the duelling swords patterned a mid-air circle before interlocking beside each other into the Earth's crust. Magnus caught his breath for a moment, the opposite swordsman seizing the opportunity to swing an uppercut directly into his jaw. Stars filled the Dragonborn's view, fading just in time see and capture a fist in his right hand, the momentum from the grab assisting Magnus as he aligned and connected his elbow with the blonde's features. Stealing the instant the Nord followed the counter with a tackle, losing his sword in a flurry of rolling.

Now, lying with his back to the dirt Magnus struggled as the elf spat an Mélange of blood and saliva into his face. The visually impaired Dragonborn saw only red rivers across his sight as he shielded his face against incoming blows, after two or three knocks to the head the woman straddling him stopped. Uncovering his face, Magnus saw the Aldmeri warrior wield a dagger as it was bore down towards him. With crossed arms he pushed against the woman strongly, easily distancing the blade.

Eyes widening at the might below her, the Elf struggled momentarily before feeling a hand on her neck and her arm twisted and cracked. The pain would have been excruciating if it weren't for the other snap she never heard.

Magnus rose from the lifeless body observing the scene around him. Two foes now lay dead, but where was the third?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When swords had been drawn there hadn't been enough time to dawdle around attempting to kill the assassin. Thawon had gotten a few spikes off, but when he'd evaluated the skill of the newcomer, he'd foreseen his future and the end he wasn't quite ready for.

'A promotion and public honours' they had said. 'Just meet with the contact and make the delivery.' Thawon didn't ask questions, not when he was taking orders. That was the Dominion life, disciplined to the final breath; too bad Sileveth and Colfinnil had most likely fulfilled that. Now crunching through the red-yellow leaves; at least a ten-minute walking distance from the campsite, the Aldmeri officer was safe from the same fate, or so he thought.

With a quick whisper of parting wind a tremendous agony funnelled up Thawson's calf and leg. Collapsing into the earth, he clawed for his ankle as he scouted the dense forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Calmly lowering his bow Magnus trudged through the woodland straight up to the writhing figure. The Elf's Achilles tendon had been sliced through and Magnus winced to himself in empathy, trying to imagine the pain.

"My shot wasn't that good an hour ago." Carefully stepping over the body, Magnus tenderly crouched into a squat, locking eyes with his adversary.

"What did you do with the others?" The mage Altmer forced out through gritted teeth.

"They won't be coming to save you if that's what you're asking."

"How did you track us down, who told you we were here?"

Magnus tilted his head at this, much like a curious dog would do. "Track you? I didn't come here to find you and no one told me there would be elves lurking around in this forest?"

"I- I don't understand, then why did you come here?" the colour faded from the Altmer's face.

"Oh you know… hunting, but more importantly," Gripping the Elf's debilitated ankle Magnus squeezed gently. "Why did _you_ come here?"

Face screwing up in discomfort, the mage exhaled sharply the breath turning into an airy laugh. "Don't you know the Dominion, we never give in, unlike your kind and the Imperials. The Great war should have taught you that lesson."

"Alright fair enough, I won't bother." Releasing his grip the Dragonborn replaced his empty hand with his sword, unsheathing it and hovering its point beside the Elf's throat. Magnus loosened his grip on the blade as he remembered. "Do you ever feel your dreams are trying to tell you something? As if they're so real you're foreseeing something?"

"What?" The Elf said arching his eyebrows.

"Your right, stupid thoughts. Any last things you want to admit?"

"Get on with it…" The Aldmeri soldier's skin was completely pale. "Your time will soon come to end like mine traveller, and when that time comes you-"

His words were cut short as Magnus pressed the tip of his weapon through the Elf's oesophagus. A choked gargle sounded as a lurid gore spluttered through the air ending the Elf's final breath.

A quick search of the body revealed a sealed document and a rather large exquisite sum of golden septims. Fixing his head back to the trees, Magnus spotted a small but dubious oak hut far into the distance.

When the Thane arrived at the location he noticed a Nord resting on the front porch. Warily walking forward he fought not to touch his blade. To his surprise the male barely made an effort to acknowledge Magnus as he stepped up the front steps.

"Look, I'm just here to keep watch. What you're looking for is down inside." The tanned Nord's words were aggressively slurred and without articulation.

Magnus didn't reply, instead preceded to backup and circle around the decaying roofless cabin to where the man had nodded.

There was a separate dark elf posted inside the building and as Magnus passed she spoke in a sweet melodic tone.

"Hey there friend. If you're looking for a fix you're at the right place, just head on down the trap door." Indicating where the underground entrance was.

The hatch was tiny and the Dragonborn had to tighten his armour to fit through, landing in a lit stairwell. There was little to note in the damp, timber-walled chamber except for a bouncer who halted him almost instantaneously.

"Hold it. If you're going down stairs, you keep your weapons to yourself, or we'll be getting better acquainted. Head on in, and behave yourself."

Magnus was tempted to speak back to the armoured clerk, but decided against it as he wandered down the next set of stairs.

This time the room seemed more welcoming. A red glow seemed the hang in the air giving off a sweet musky aroma. Approaching a barred desk, Magnus spotted several stalls on the opposite side, draped with the echoes of coughing and wheezing as the occupants inside suffered.

"Ah welcome, welcome," a high elf said stealing his attention. "I don't believe we've seen you here before have we? You can buy from me, then join with any booth you'd like." It was at this moment Magnus detected the bowl of Skooma vials placed on the counter between the two of them.

The Elf had a pale circular face with short blonde pigtails, she smiled delicately but had an off-putting presence about her. Her eyes had an unusual sheen, but were hard to make out through the thickly coloured air.

Now things had added up. This was a den, the type of den the Dragonborn was sent to uncover. He would have pulled his sword out then and there if the elf hadn't halted his thoughts.

"You seem tense, join a booth and relax a bit." the female spoke again this time with a seductive, mischievous tone.

Magnus considering his present circumstances and status decided to go along with the women, concluding that he should examine his threats before unleashing death upon these hellions.

"What is so special about your Skooma?"

"The secret is our mystic Redwater spring. The magic in the waters opens the mind to experience Skooma in a way like never before." The light-haired Atlmer groaned as if hypnotized by her own words.

"How about a sample?" Magnus smiled, attempting to persuade the female vendor.

"Since it's your first time, sure. Find a booth and enjoy." She said reaching under the counter and handing Magnus a vial with a wink.

The Skooma bottle was labeled simply and shone a glassy bloodshot red. The mixture inside swashed around and smelt oddly intoxicating; much like the scent of the room. As Magnus strode by the booths the atmosphere completely contradicted the sight he witnessed.

Looking into one stall, a Khajiit was balled up on his side, spasming lightly he lay on top a vile discolored mattress. Many of the other stalls were similar, the people within displaying various symptoms. Opposite the Khajiit's booth a Nord man sat hunched over, jolting his neck in response to the Dragonborn's footsteps.

"Ah that's good stuff, believe me friend I've tried it all and that's the best." The smartly dressed man groaned, eying the bottle in Magnus' hand.

This was most definitely the nobleman Lalia had sent him after, but the question was where was her original man?

Moving onto the next booth, the Dragonborn came across an Imperial soldier who had remembered Magnus from Helgen. He was concerned for the deserter, but moved on to study a door at the far end of the misty corridor.

The lock was old mechanism and Magnus observed that he could pick it soundlessly as long as no one could spot him. Unfortunately it was in full view of both the dealer and a dark elf attendant, so he reassessed his approach. Beckoning the attendant into the empty privies Magnus removed the man's capabilities to call out with a heavy knock to his temple, resting his lifeless corpse in a corner. The next step wouldn't be so easy however, as it required pinpoint accuracy.

The Imperial officer to his left saw Magnus aim his bow, calling out in question and startling Magnus into missing. Magnus cursed as the dragonbone arrow twanged off metal just left of his target, loading a fresh tip he quickly let it fly. Luckily the elf at the counter was still comprehending the first sound which had caught her attention, standing perfectly still as her sternum ruptured and sent her whipping backwards.

Freezing, Magnus listened for any more traces of movement. The Imperial to his left had fallen asleep on his bench, silently twitching as the Skooma deep in his system took hold of his already drugged body. Satisfied, Magnus turned and made short work of the locked door, stealthily creeping through the gloomy expanse he was astounded by the next sight.

The cave was immense and filled richly with the sweet Redwater odor as the booths only this time stronger. As Magnus' nostrils filled with revelation so did his eyes when he examined the large brewing vats spread across the central area. Cherry coloured mist vented from their lids and fanned throughout the cavern obscuring much of Magnus' view. The enemies were made clear only by their lack of discreetness, careless with the amount of racket they were making.

He had gotten the jump this time round.

In a stunning display of bloodied arrows and sword ballet, all the occupants of the extravagant cave were spread lifelessly across stone and dirt. The final, a dark dressed figure, caught Magnus' eye. Inspecting the corpse, Magnus rolled it over.

The Dark Elf lay with his is left arm severed, hanging loosely from his shoulder blade, but that wasn't what had caught the Dragonborn's attention. The eyes of the deceased Dunmer still lay open, revealing the unnatural golden gleam of a vampire.

Now it was personal.

Magnus had been a warrior of the Dawnguard and had a firm disliking for the bloodsucking creatures that he still hunted to this day. Vampirism had been the reason Serana had absconded from him leaving so dramatically from his side. She had given little to no information except that she was leaving in search for a 'cure' to her immortality. Any vampire who didn't seek the same absolution was a dead vampire, Magnus thought to himself as he scrunched up his fists. This day was about to be one long and brutal one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Covered from head to toe in thick purple gore, Magnus jingled with full purses past the puzzled bouncer.

"Have a good night." Magnus said, striding by the doorman leaving dark soot footprints as his final goodbye.

The bouncer eyeing Magnus' retreating form responded with a dubious "sure." Stunned by the spectacle, he stood frozen processing and calling out in surprise far too late as he noticed the black smoke rising from the den.

Magnus, immensely satisfied, strutted out of the shack not bothering to farewell the guards. Grinning to himself he wandered back through the evening glow.

**Hoped you liked this one guys! I'm in desperate need of tips and opinions so please review.**


	3. Corruption

**Chapter III: Corruption**

**Middas, 4****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

"I found Kjell's body deep in the underground passages, he was on what looked to be an inspection table, it was grim. Other then that I dealt with the vampires accordingly." Magnus said, recalling the disturbing creature and their plot.

"The situation had become more dire then I had imagined. What of the den itself?" Lalia inquired, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Just ash and rubble now. There's no Skooma left."

"On behalf of Riften and her people, I thankyou for providing such swift and dire help when we were in need of it most. One day we will return the favour."

"I'm glad to have helped." Magnus replied with a bow of his head. "I'll take my leave." Magnus exited the keep and walked home.

Upon his arrival, Iona his housecarl greeted him, presenting him a table overflowing with scrumptious food. With an empty stomach soon to be filled Magnus scoffed down the mouth-watering nourishment, quickly growing sluggish and retiring to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Turdas, 5****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

The best day was a peaceful day in Magnus' point of view. Sitting outdoors admiring the soft breeze and midday sun the Dragonborn was snoozing pleasantly as Iona came through the doors and piled a sum of bounties on his table.

"Sorry to disturb you Dragonborn, the Jarl's men just stopped by and gave me these. I told them you weren't looking for work, but you know them. Oh and I found a note tucked away in your armour, it's in on the top." Iona bowed and returned back into the house.

Sighing loudly Magnus rolled his eyes as he viewed the first document. It was sealed with red wax and when the Dragonborn opened the letter it read:

_'__By order of Lord Delebon, this document is to be presented at final light on the 5__th__ of Sun's Dusk at the further most Eastern river bridge, Eastmarch, Skyrim._

_Death Toll:_

_Khajiit – 4_

_Argonian – 2_

_Redguard – 1_

_Bosmer – 0_

_Breton – 5_

_Orsimer – 8_

_Dunmer – 13_

_We ask that horses of GOOD health be sent to deliver cargo during next shipment. Many of the animals were lost to illness and starvation resulting in the loss of several livestock, as they could not continue to travel on foot due to exhaustion. Payment will be deducted as such and the remaining quantity will not be transported with this courier until better standards are met._

_Fresh cargo is expected within the month and will be exchanged at southern border exit.'_

Magnus re-reading the letter's delivery date stood and moved back inside. He tucked it into his pocket and donning his newly polished armour, marched out of his home to the stables.

Greeting his shining stallion he mounted Shadowmere and kicked with his stirrups into the heat of another demanding day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dragonborn hidden by the shadows of snowy pine trees eyed the bridge in the distance. The ride had been hard and Magnus bum ached as he squatted into a low crouch. Shadowmere taking direction from his human other had elongated his neck and also glared at the stone structure. They had arrived in time to see the sun settling into the mountains, all there was left to do, was wait.

With the darkness that eventually arrived, so did men. Magnus watched as four figures strode towards the meeting area. There was a confidence in their movements that made Magnus uneasy, a trait few people possessed. The fluid swagger of their walk was a direct indication of combat training and their disciplined diamond formation also added to the rising suspicion in Magnus' gut. As the strangers wandered into the light of a hanging lantern Magnus' suspicions came true.

They were unmistakably Dragonguard soldiers and Magnus recognised the first cruel unforgiving face. Björn crept into view, the Dragonborn remembering the pugnacious militant he'd seen only days before in Dragonsreach. Now lurking through the gloomy night Björn halted his men on the bridge, inspecting the path and surrounding trees.

Something wasn't adding up. Why were the Dragonguard here, why would they be meeting with Adlmeri soldiers, and why was this message so important it required this level of secrecy? Magnus continued watching in hope more would be revealed.

For ten long minutes nothing happened, the only sound to be heard was the light trickling of water and Shadowmere's raspy breathing. Magnus lost focus for a few moments until a muffled collection of words suddenly grabbed his attention.

"Damned capricious elves. Ulfric will make sure to bring them down one day. Lets go."

Turing on their heels all four of the armoured men paced back down the path they had come from, eventually being swallowed by darkness.

Magnus stroking his chin pivoted around to his steed. "Come on Shadowmere, let's get to Windhelm. I've got a bit to think about."

The horse snored lightly.

"Shadowmere you donkey wakeup! I said I'm off to the tavern."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyrim was a cold and unforgiving land. This place the Nords called Windhelm reeked of frozen piss and shit and K'avion had a difficult time expelling the fowl stench from his lungs as he and his other Redguard shipmates made their way through the streets.

"Satakal's arse, what is that fowl scent?" Trazo barked, clearly also disgusted by this place.

"It's the smell of the Nords, I remember it from that ship we found a while back. What was it? _The Golden Lady _I think? They did have a lot of gold, but we weren't lucky enough to find any Nord women, I hear they're quite vigorous in bed." They all chuckled at Cerpen's comment.

"Ah here it is, _Candlehearth Hall. _Right lets buy what drink we can then get out of this pit of city, captain wants us back before midnight." K'avion said eyeing the others and stomping through the door.

The room they entered was warm and welcoming and K'avion found they were right at the front counter as he looked at the nervous innkeeper.

"Welcome. I am Elda the owner of this inn. Do you require accommodation or are you-"

"We need supplies, good drink to be precise. We'll buy everything you have, for what ever price you think seems… fair." K'avion muttered, cutting the irritable Nord woman off.

Swallowing anxiously, Elda ogled at the dark-skinned redguard. "I will fetch all I have. If you could wait here for but a moment."

K'avion nodded watching the petrified woman hurry away.

"I wonder what the music's like here?"

"If you care so much, go find out Cerpen." K'avion said once again nodding.

Cerpen lifted himself up the staircase, followed by Trazo, both surveying the top level. There was a brightly lit fireplace with a tall chimney centred amongst a few seated Nords. As they rose, many individuals ceased speaking and glared at the armed Alik'r warriors. Cerpen now noticed there were more people seated at tables beside the staircase. Two Nord men sat in separate positions; one wore heavy armour and eyed the pair distastefully while the other continued a meal he was eating. Cerpen stood still, shifting on his feet he strode up to a dark elf that held a lute.

"Hey gimme a tune would you sweetheart, something… pretty." Cerpen said checking out the Dunmer bard.

"Ah, sure thing. This is one of my favourites…" There was hesitation in her voice but the Elf continued. "Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes."

As the bard continued singing, the occupants of the room slowly began to convene and chatter; once more the inn became habitual.

"No, no! You call that a song? Dragonborns and myths I say. I'll show you true power, the Redguard way." Cerpen grabbed the Dunmar's butt eagerly, pulling her in close to his body as she yelped.

"Let her go." A deep voice rumbled from the corner.

Turning, both Cerpen and Trazo glared at the mysterious figure at the back of the room. The man was leaned muscled much like themselves, he wore only simply coloured clothes and neither Alik'r could spot a weapon.

"I'm sorry, I must not have heard properly. Did you say 'let her go', what does a Nord care for an Elf?" Persisting to grope the said girl.

"We all deserve equal respect, no matter what race you may be." The mysterious man spoke without looking up at the Redguards. "Now Let, Her, Go."

Cerpen hearing the threatening tone of the foolish Nord's voice flashed a look at Trazo and then back at the cornered man. Approaching with a strut Cerpen picked a goblet of wine from the man's table and downed it in one gulp. The Nord still didn't look up at him.

"I have heard of this equality before, but have _you_ ever seen a Redguard fight, for there is no _equal_ to our skill."

With a flick of the Alik'r wrist, Cerpen lunged for the Nord'sthroat, just as quick however, the man sitting down grabbed him. Within a moment Cerpen's hand was stapled to the wooden table with a bread knife.

After hearing his comrade's cry in pain Trazo was on the Nord attacker in seconds, tackling him over the table. Rolling about the room in flurry of punching and parrying, Trazo threw his weight to one side and skid across the wooden floorboards. A loud thumping sounded from behind him as the armoured man he'd spotted earlier lumbered towards him swinging his fist. A sidestep and three knuckles were all it took to put the man flat on his face, his limp body crashing into a chair in an eruption of splinters and timber.

Meanwhile the unarmed Nord creature that had assaulted them had risen, centred between Trazo and Cerpen as the wounded Redguard tore the knife from his pinned hand.

"What is all this racket?" K'avion yapped as he to rose from the staircase and eyed Cerpen's bleeding palm. "Oh, I see."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus parried a knockout blow, fumbling into a wall he didn't remember being there before. These Redguards were good.

Bloodied and bruised from the head down, the Dragonborn spun whipping his leg around and clocking an Alik'r in the jaw. Blood and saliva sprayed across the floor as Magnus lunged and elbowed another in the chest.

The brawl had started fairly even, but that was soon proving otherwise as Magnus' stamina slowly weakened and his breaths became sharp rasps. It was at this moment his Redguard friends decided to change tactics. Circling around Magnus, the three darted their eyes to each other all nodding and unsheathing their scimitars.

"You Redguards and your curved swords, think you're too exotic for us Nord-folk."

"We did think that once, now we know it." The Alik'r leader said tightening the grip on his hilt in anticipation.

Silence swallowed the room as Magnus stood and estimated the timing of each move. A creak on the floorboards sounded and Magnus ducked bringing his leg around to the shins of two attackers. As they dropped onto their sides Magnus swivelled and took the wrist of the other armed opponent, using his momentum to block a separate scimitar that came from below.

Locking an elbow beneath his underarm the Dragonborn then reached back with his opposite hand and pulled a curved weapon free, slicing a dark bicep. Magnus was rewarded with a cry of agony, abruptly concluding the sound with the butt of his new weapon. Next the Nord hammered the flat edge of his sword into a temple, knocking a second combatant out. There was a tear of fabric and Magnus shot his head back to see a sword slice through the reddening clothing on his back. Sinking to the floor the injured Dragonborn's lost his sword when a knee collided with his face.

The fallen Nord felt heat on his scalp as he eyed the crackling fire behind him. There wasn't much time to think as Magnus patted the ground beside him for some form of protection. Using what he had the Dragonborn raised a chunk of splintered wood in front of his face only to have it split in two as the Redguard above him chopped it. Magnus couldn't locate anything else he could use to protect himself, instead staring back at the Alik'r as the warrior prepared for the killing blow. It didn't come.

There was an icy whisper of air from behind them and the Redguard slumped to the ground, a frozen icicle jutting from his spine. Serana stood behind his body, smirking at the Dragonborn.

"Back to old ways Magnus?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch! That hurt."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Toughen up big boy," she said threading another stitch through Magnus' side.

"So tell me again, once you- Oww -_cured _it, what did it feel like? Did it hurt or did you barely notice, I mean your eyes have turned green?"

"We already went over this Magnus. It was weird at first, but by the time I got to Windhelm everything felt normal."

"I'm sorry I just-" Magnus sighed. "I feel like I pressured you into it, and it should have been your choice."

Serana put the needle down beside her. "_I_ made the choice Magnus, you just made me feel better about doing it. Being a vampire was okay, but it wasn't right, besides I feel good. Just sitting here I feel the world so much more clearly, the cool breeze from the window, the smell of cooked vegetables, even the warmth from your skin, everything feels right again Magnus."

The Dragonborn turned his head locking eyes with Serana. Magnus was hypnotised for a moment, those piercing green eyes, her full lips and soft face, everything Magnus had missed. "I'm happy you're back Serana, I- I missed you." Magnus said smiling.

"Me too." Serana replied sharing a deep connection as she gazed back at the Dragonborn. After a brief silence she looked away awkwardly darting her eyes to the floor in a deliberate action to conceal her emotions. Magnus shifted uneasily on his seat, clearly also feeling the tension.

"Um, are you finished?"

"Ah, yeah, you're all sewed up." Serana replied abruptly. There was pause as she packed the medical utensils, once she finished she stood to speak again. "I'm going to go clean my hands and then go to bed. You have no idea how busy I've been these past few days."

"I can't imagine." Magnus murmured reminiscing about his own week.

"I'll see you in the morning, I assume we have a busy day planned." Serana said with a smirk as she trod upstairs.

Magnus was left alone, accompanied only by the light crackle of the fire as he thought of the woman who had just spoken to him. Serana had experienced so much pain and loss up until now, she deserved happiness, and Magnus would do everything in his power to make sure she got it.

**A shorter chapter this week but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it, also while I'm at it who else has been following Valve and Bethesda's paid modding backlash? Intense stuff.**


	4. Adrenaline

**Chapter IV: Adrenline**

**Fredas, 6****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

"This was on the leader you say?"

"Yes Ulfric, but the issue was that they were supposed to be meeting with Björn and the other Dragonguard." Magnus replied.

"Hmm so you're sure no one else has seen this document?"

"Again yes, but as I was saying that letter was meant for-"

"Thank you that will be all Magnus." Ulfric said cutting the Dragonborn off. "In the future please bring this type of news to me immediately. You are well respected of your rank here, but this is my hold and I have other men who can look into this kind of thing."

"I understand, but as you could see on the letter time was of this essence and I did not want to take any ch-"

"Thank you _Stormblade_, but leave the rest to me." The jarl spoke, sharply cutting Magnus off a second time.

There was something strange in the way Ulfric passed the matter, as if Magnus' involvement angered him to the bone. The Jarl hid it well, but not well enough. There was a secret that Ulfric wasn't willing to share, or at least not to Magnus.

"As you wish." The Dragonborn said glaring into Ulfric cryptic eyes. There was something familiar with the moment, a sense of Déjà Vu passed over Magnus as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Magnus, you will be attending the Moot? I expect you there to support me as the choice for High King." Ulfric practically ordered, speaking steadily and deeply as the Dragonborn left the keep.

Magnus walked into the bitterly chilled air as he nodded to Serana. She stood beside an attractive looking fire that heated his skin as the Dragonborn marched by.

"How did it go in there?" Serana said hurriedly matching Magnus' pace.

"Not as I had imagined." Magnus stated through gritted teeth.

"What is it Magnus?" Serana asked confused at the Dragonborn's anger.

The Dragonborn did not stop, continuing to trek across the snowy pavement.

"Magnus seriously, don't do this. What's wrong?" Serana demanded running ahead to block the Nord's direction.

Magnus sighed, fighting his thoughts and judgment. Ulfirc had told him to keep it to himself, but Serana was his most trusted friend. He made a decision. "I found a letter on an Aldmeri soldier a few days ago, a document of sorts. It was meant for someone else, but that someone isn't who I'd suspect."

Serana stood patiently waiting for him to finish. They had stopped in a secluded backstreet and Magnus doubted anyone could hear.

"I went to where the letter was supposed to be delivered but… there's something going on I don't know about and I don't like it." Magnus said looking sternly at Serana to prove its importance to him.

"Well what did Ulfric say about it, I mean it must have been strange to him if you-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the perfect couple we were looking for." A hooded figure sneered as he and three others approached from the end of the alley.

Magnus heard a deep fury in the man's voice which prompted tension from the other armed males. Recognising the apparel and weapons, Magnus realised they were Redguards and most definitely friends of the one's he fought last night.

"Some of my pirate friends bumped into you at the inn yesterday. They were there buying supplies, but you had to get in their way. Now two are locked up in the dungeons and the other, our captain's _son_, is dead." The Alik'r said resting a hand against his sword's grip and letting his words sink in.

Four more men lined behind the Dragonborn blocking the retreat.

"What's the bet I can take two out before you even reach their sword?" Serana whispered.

"One thousand septims says I take down more then you." Magnus replied giving Serana a cocky look.

"What are you two whispering about? Meh doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway." The Redguard leader said unsheathing his scimitar, the other warriors all-copying in unison.

"Two thousand."

"Deal." Magnus replied to Serana, reaching for his own weapon.

Both companions tore out their blades momentarily stunning their foes as Magnus abruptly sped towards the first three and Serana let lighting rain out against the other four.

Magnus made use of the alley's walls by rebounding off the side with his foot and propelling his blade into an unarmoured torso. Blood sprayed across his forearm as he ripped the sword from the dark punctured flesh and blocked an incoming swing.

One down, three to go.

Spinning on his feet the Nord ducked beneath a scimitar and swiveled his dragonbone into a thigh. More red gore spilt onto Magnus as he peered over at Serana.

The woman's body was just as fast as her magic, keeping in time with the flares of lighting she threw at the clustered Redguards. There was a cry of agony and Magnus watched an Alik'r drop to the stone, soon after a second figure collapsed beside it clutching at their neck.

_Damn, she's always ahead. _Magnus thought to himself as he turned back to his opponents to thrust between them. Metal rebounded off dragonbone bone as the two attackers blocked and struck at the Dragonborn. They dueled for a full minute, the Alik'r supporting each other whenever Magnus opened a gap and got close to cutting one down. When all three swords locked together there was a brief pause as distant shouts echoed off the streets stonewall. The lead Redguard turned to his companion who nodded back. Magnus seizing the moment leapt and rolled backwards onto a knee.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" The Dragonborn shouted out sending the Alik'r pirate ablaze. They both screamed in unison, one stumbling away as he fled toward the port. The other left behind clawed at his melting flesh, his voice dying out as his body's jerking came to a halt.

Magnus turned to Serana, catching the woman just in time to see her slice into the back of a Redguard.

Picking up speed the Dragonborn sprinted at the last in a desperate attempt to even the bet. His haste however was no match for Serana's, watching her simply pin the remaining Alik'r to wall and run her blade across his front.

At that moment numerous guards piled into the alley arriving as always, too late.

"Stormblade sir, we're sorry we didn't make it sooner." An officer said eyeing the bloodied backstreet.

"One escaped, he was headed back to the port." Magnus replied.

"Right, you three get to the port. Now!" The Stormcloak ordered pointing at a group of guards who quickly sped away. "Filthy dark-skins, glad you taught'em a lesson." He sneered spitting at the Redguard corpses.

"You'll do wise to respect the dead soldier, or one day you may not _live_ to regret it." Magnus said looking straight at the eye slots of the Stormcloak's helmet. He hated those helms, you could never tell where the wearer was looking.

"Ah, Mr. Dragonborn sir, I think you owe me some septims?" Serana said breaking Magnus' concentration.

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to Serana. "Yes _my lady_ you'll get it, later. But first, lets get to the port."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus stood impatiently, specks of water freckling his armour plates in the icy sea breeze. Serana also feeling the chill shivered slightly as they waited for information.

The guards sent to catch the fleeing Redguard had had no such success. They had arrived when it was already too late, the wounded Alik'r apparently escaping 'instantly'. Now lingering in the cold both Magnus and Serana stood waiting for news to where the pirate may have gone.

"Magnus lets track him ourselves, I hate waiting around in the breeze. I'm betting he ran along the river, most likely back to the rest of his friends." Serana spoke through chattering teeth.

"You don't know that."

"Wanna bet on it?" Serana said with a smirk.

"No, not really."

"So you admit I'm probably right then?" The Nord women said obviously satisfied with herself.

"Serana, he could have gone anywhere, just becau-"

"Stormblade sir, we gathered from a vendor that the Redguard fled towards the east alongside the river where he is most definitely seeking refuge." A guard said disrupting Magnus mid-sentence.

"Thank you, I'll leave for him now." Magnus replied swiftly to the soldier. Turning to Serana he shot the woman an irritated look. "Don't say it."

"Ok." Serana chirped confidently pleased with herself, like she did all the other times she was right.

"Sir, I request that my squad may accompany you?"

Magnus spun back round to the Stormcloak listening inquisitively.

"The Redguard was a pirate, I speak on behalf of Windhelm when I say we do not appreciate their kind within the city let alone Skyrim. We want to find these savages and teach them a lesson, besides we're also eager for some action." The soldier asked shuffling nervously on his feet.

Eying the officer and his partners Magnus judged their skill internally.

Two of the guards stood at roughly six foot, just shy of Magnus' towering height. Both were muscle bound and armed, one with a battleaxe strapped on their back, the other possessing a greatsword. The pair looked sturfy, but could they be trusted to rely on in battle? The last, a woman slightly shorter then the others, stared directly back at Magnus with a piercing gaze. The Nord had faded blue warpaint across her left eye and an arc shaped scar encircling the other. She looked severe and battle-hardened, armed with a bow that peaked out form behind her head.

"How's your aim?" Magnus said, more cuirous about the woman's story then accuracy.

"That's Christina, she doesn't talk much, but her shot is perfect." The lead Stormcloak said looking back at the painted female soldier.

The archer kept her sharp gaze locked with Magnus, unease settling over the rest of the group as Magnus tried to see through the woman's expression and into her thoughts. After a pensive moment Magnus gave up and turned back to the others. "Right, well then lets go find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterns of thick white mist shrouded the Dragonborn and his team. There were only a few sounds to be heard, running water, soft breathing and the occasional creak of timber. The last was the most apparent though.

Magnus and the others had arranged themselves along the coastline staying hidden in the evening darkness. No one made a sound as the five Nords crept their way towards the bellowing of the pirate ship.

There was a cough in the distance and Magnus shot his fist up vertically in the air. Everyone halted.

Waiting for only a moment and the Dragonborn's hand to lower, the silent team continued as they all spotted lit torches growing brighter in their obscured view.

"I see nine sir." Jostein whispered from behind.

Magnus had learnt a bit about all his Stormcloak companions on the long walk here. The soldier Leif, a curious man who seemed rather too humorous and energetic for someone that wields and giant axe, preferred to always have his weapon drawn. He had said it made him more alert and on his guard, but Magnus knew it was something different. Leif had not stopped inspecting the edges of the thing since they had left and Magnus figured the soldier was a bit more obsessed with the reality of finally using it on somebody than anything else. Christina was a whole other story however; although she didn't talk much Magnus sensed a feeling of sorrow and pain in her that the others didn't share. Serana had walked along side the mysterious woman and gotten more words out of her then Magnus could, probably a female thing. Jostein, the leader of the squad, seemed a little too impatient for his own good. He was a young man and seemed a bit inexperienced to have a command, always walking slightly faster then the others and frequently reaching back for his blade when he thought he heard something.

"Yes, but how many aren't stationary?" Magnus replied just as hushed.

"Five, no six."

The Dragonborn stopped. "Look again, how many?

The Stormcloak reassessed silently, after a few seconds he came to a decision. "Four."

"Correct. Our numbers are even now, but no doubt they have plenty more below deck."

"We have the jump on them, if we strike fast then we should be able to take them out before more arrive."

Despite the young Stormcloak's belief in his own skills, Magnus new enough then to run screaming through the mist onto a boat with an untold amount of deadly occupants.

"No, we will stay hidden in the shadows and kill in silence without drawing attention."

"But Stormblade, would it not be swifter and more lethal if we-"

"We will use speed, but without having to clash swords against the Alik'r." Magnus had seen the impressive level of skill the pirates possessed and he was sure some city guards would stand no chance in a full out conflict against them. "Now I need you and Leif to wait here with Serana whilst I go check out the ship."

"What about Christina, Magnus?" This time Serana spoke, also keeping her volume low.

"Well if her shot is as good as Jostein said, then so are her eyes, and I'll need them." Magnus motioned to Christina to follow, the women keeping her dour expression across her face as she crept up to him.

"We'll be back soon." At his words Magnus gave Serana a parting nod and sneaked away, Christina following close behind.

Moving slowly and quietly Magnus edged his way through the mist seeing the galley's boarding ramp as he rounded the coastline. There were four men walking back and forth patrolling the deck, their torches did little except give away their positions in the white haze.

"They have a tight pattern, but we can use that to our advantage." Magnus said with a barely audible whisper.

"We'll have to be very fast, the torches must stay perfectly level or else someone may notice." Christina replied just as quietly as the Dragonborn.

This surprised Magnus. The woman had caught on to Magnus' idea instantly, or maybe she had already been thinking it.

"I'll head up with Serana and take them out one at a time, the others will have to take up the places. You will need to stay at a distance and cover us if things go south and we have to get out." Magnus said thinking deeply about all the possibilities if something went wrong. They couldn't afford to slip up and alert the whole ship or things would most likely be over very loudly and very soon. Christina nodded in agreement voicing no reply as both Nords turned and quickly made their way back to the others.

Magnus found Serana and the other Stormcloaks exactly where he had left them. As he approached through the mist the Dragonborn heard a scrape of steel and reacted to it quickly.

"Its us."

"Finally, I never thought you'd come back." Jostein huffed a little too loudly.

"Keep it down soldier." Serana said with an icy tone that made Magnus clench his jaw in a slight fear.

Magnus had seen many people angry, but none had scared him more then Serana. Ever since he had first met her, or discovered her that is, Magnus had always felt a strong attachment to his female companion. She was observant and outgoing, had a sense of humour as well that was for sure, but she always carried around a firm deference that Magnus respected. Serana reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite guess whom.

"This is the plan. Serana and me will board the boat and take out each man one by one, they are all holding torches so we can't let them be put out or dropped nor allow the bodies hit the ground and create noise. The guards have a strict patrol to-and-fro the sides of the ship, when we take each out you two must be there to resume the pattern." Magnus pointed at Jostein and Leif. "Christina will be close by to support us with her bow if something goes wrong, the weather isn't perfect but it could change when we least expect it. Is all that clear?" There was a mixture of acknowledgements. "Good. Remember, silence is key, do not speak unless Serana or myself speak to you first. Lets get in there."

The five Nords delicately skulked over to the boat, Christina positioning herself nearby on top of a boulder overlooking the port side of the ship. She was in full view of the others as they carefully made their way to the ramp.

Serana was the first to reach the deck. The woman made quick and lethal work of a Redguard, Leif taking the flaming torch in his hands as she lowered the owner's body to the floor.

Meanwhile Jostein and Magnus made their way up to the next, the Dragonborn muffling the Alik'r with his hand as he slit the pirate's throat. Jostein fumbled for the torch but kept it stable as he assumed the Redguards movements and swanned along the deck of the ship. The mist was still thick, acting a perfect camouflage as Magnus and Serana approached and made short work of the third pirate. The fourth would not be so simple.

Magnus advanced on the last alone, feeling a deep tension building as he crept up to the inactive figure. Raising his knife in front of him Magnus was just about to grab the opponent when they turned around. The Redguard went to speak but was cut off when the blade made its way deep into his solid neck. Blood spurted into Magnus eyes, startling him as he clutched for the torch with one arm and the corpse with the other. The Redguard's hand smacked against the timber planking and Magnus went still.

He held the torch high above his body and the Alik'r along his forearm, the jerking body straining against his arm muscles as he held himself in a desperate lunge. Magnus surveyed the deck, the torches his companions held following the tracks they had begun with.

The Dragonborn sighed lightly, breathing out the adrenaline that had just climaxed. He lowered the lifeless Redguard body to the ground, steadily retrieving his dagger and whistling to the others. There was a clunk and Jostein came thumping across the deck.

"Let's get in there." He grunted loudly.

Magnus winced. "Jostein don't sp-"

"Who's that?" A low voice boomed only a few meters away. "Wait a second…"

Loud footsteps thundered across the deck and another torch moved in the mist towards the ship's entrance. The Dragonborn bolted for the flaming light, hearing a door creak open and the pirate suck in a deep breath to shout. Something sped past Magnus' head, mist blanketing over it and separating the air as the thin projectile funneled into the Redguard and stopped him from yelling. When Magnus arrived he saw the pirate had collapsed.

A bloody arrow was lodged in the back of the body piercing straight through and just peeking out of the Redguard's chest. The Alik'r clawed at the ground, tormented by the pain he felt he promptly gave into the agony and died.

The Dragonborn turned back to the misty darkness astounded at Christina's accuracy in such an impossible condition. The Nord must have been listening very closely and seen the erratic torch movements. He couldn't pinpoint where the archer was and he doubted she could see him either, but that amazed him all the more. However, that shot wouldn't have been necessary if Jostein hadn't been so reckless. Magnus had witnessed the irrational Stormcloak's impatience enough. Marching up to the soldier he brought his face close to Jostein and stared through his eye slots.

"You could've cost us everything. You will stand behind me at all times and not make a single sound until we're done here. Do I make myself clear?" The Dragonborn said keeping his eyes firmly focused on the Stormcloak in front of him. He couldn't see the Nord's face underneath the full helmet but he could sense the young man's shame and anger through his body language. Jostein's shoulders were tense and his fists were tight, Magnus could hear the boy's shallow breaths as well.

"Yes. Sir." He replied through what sounded like gritted teeth.

Magnus continued to keep the lock for a moment longer before rotating around to address the others. Whispering his commands Serana and the two Stormcloaks obeyed silently putting out their torches and unsheathing their main weapons. With haste they all made it into the boat and silenced themselves, listening for foes.

The ship's hull bellowed and groaned as water lapped against its bottom. All ears heard the first sound of movement and everyone halted in their tracks.

"I hope they arrive soon, I want to get out of this frozen piss-hole." Someone grumbled.

"Shut up ok, I don't want to get in trouble for your complaints." Another voice replied.

"And who's gonna be the one to tell me off? The captain? He's got more worries now then anything. Besides he can't hear us from his cabin."

Magnus rounded the corner and eyed the two Redguards, Serana following closely behind. The Dragonborn took out his bow and drew an arrow. In a flash the tip struck through an Alik'r and the other hunched over in his seat as an icy spike coursed its way through his torso. Similar fates followed the next men and by the time they had reached the lower decks eight more corpses lay riddled with arrows and shards. The kills had stayed silent and hadn't alerted anybody, Magnus thanked the divines for his luck. The Dragonborn now approached the final cabin.

There were two doors in the corridor, one had a heavy steel lock Magnus was unable to pick, the other, centre of the passageway lay slightly openand too obviously open. Magnus heard heavy footsteps as Jostein came up from behind him, the Stormcloak holding his greatsword at the ready.

"This is the captain's quarters, he's the last one. I'll take him."

Magnus went to speak but was cut off as Jostein kicked open the door and lumbered on through. The Dragonborn blinked.

Within the room were five heavily armed pirates, four whipping around as the door swung and crashed open. The man in the center did not turn, but instead spoke.

"I'm impressed, I must say I did not think you would make it this far." The Redguard said, his tone ragged and harsh. "Unfortunately for you Nords, this is the end of your little _operation_."

The locked door behind Serana clacked open, five more Alik'r streamed out and lined up blocking any form of escape. Magnus recognised the last, the pirate's face showing the indelible scars from when the Dragonborn had shouted flames at him. The Redguard ginned evilly.

"You and your whore killed my son." The captain said angrily turning around as Magnus met his eyes.

The Redguard was extremely tall, his head almost scraping against the ceiling as he straightened his back. There was a rage deep within his eyes that burned with fury. Magnus judged his surroundings internally taking in every piece of detail he could see. There had to be a way out of this.

"You filth! We will kill every last one of you savages!" Jostein roared hurling himself at the captain and the armed group.

With an ease of his arm a Redguard swiped his scimitar through the air before the Stormcloak even had time to bear down his own blade. Jostein collapsed onto his knees, gurgling as his mouth filled with blood. Leif made an attempt to run to his friend's aid but Magnus blocked his path with an arm, it was a death sentence to try to help the dying man. The Redguard stuck out his foot, pushing Jostein's body onto the ground.

"Magnus?" Serana whispered apprehensively not daring to tear her green eyes away from the five pirates blocking their exit.

"Just give me a second, I'm trying to think." He replied, searching the walls surrounding him, bow still in hand.

"Sorry, but I wont allow that. Once were done with you, my boys we'll have their way with your friend over there. Too bad you can't watch."

Before any of the Nords could react to the captain's comment, the Redguards behind Magnus lunged at the Serana, hands grabbing at the Nord woman. Serana released a swirling ball of wind that slowed them momentarily, but it did little to put them off as three savages clawed at her. The other two split from the group, charging at Leif they ripped out their swords and swung ferociously at the Nord. Leif was ready however, meeting them with the force of his axe and decapitating one within seconds.

Worry crashed over Magnus as he watched Serana struggle for her sword. He felt concern drown his head like an animal caught in a bear trap, slowly bleeding and watching it's own life come to an inevitable end.

_No._ He was _not_ going to let this happen.

Looking back at the captain and the men slowly approaching him, Magnus quickly retracted an arrow, aiming it at a nearby glass window. Parting his fingers the dragonbone tip channeled through the air. There was a crunch and the glass shattered. The Redguards sped up. There wasn't enough time, Magnus leapt through the air and pushed Serana aside, he withdrew another arrow and released it. A lantern connected to the ceiling fell an erupted into a wall flames cutting Serana off.

"Serana, go through the window!" Magnus shouted digging his bow-end into the face of a Redguard.

"What are you doing? We can fight them together!"

"No Serana, we can't. Just go!" Magnus barked back struggling against the attackers but managing to glance back into her green eyes. Serana realised. The contact holding a deep meaning as they searched each other's thoughts.

"Go." Magnus spoke solemnly.

Serana fought at her emotions, eventually turning to bolt towards the window. As she climbed out and dropped into the sea below her, the captain and his four other men scurried out and rushed at Magnus.

"Seize him and go after the other!" The pirate captain yelled unsheathing his own sword and wandering up to Leif. Impaling the Stormcloak through his back, Leif grunted as he brought his battleaxe down upon one final Redguard splitting his skull in two and then dying with his victim.

Large hands grabbed Magnus by the arms and pulled him up to his feet. The Dragonborn dropped his bow and replaced it with his sword, nailing the blade into the attacker behind him and being rewarded with a cry of pain. The hands gripping Magnus' shoulders let go and there was a satisfying thump on the ground. The four original Redguards, were in arm's distance now, throwing their heavy frames and pinning Magnus to the ground. In the struggle Magnus jabbed his dragonbone into two bodies before losing his grip when his arms were twisted backwards, then a fist connected with his face. The dazed Magnus felt blood pool in his mouth as his head was knocked again and he was forced to his knees.

"You're quite a handful." A familiar voice crackled.

Magnus grinned, smirking through bloodied teeth up at the captain. "More than I can say for your son." Magnus opened his mouth in preparation for a dragon shout, it was cut off when a second punch hit him. A rough hand grabbed the Dragonbornn's jaw and held it so he could not speak.

"I was informed that you possess a strange ability to shout fire, I won't be letting you use it. Hand me the Diagna venom!" The captain shouted, enraged. "I'm guessing you've never heard of our gods have you? Well let me say that Diagna is responsible for many ancient beliefs, not always pleasant." The Redguard chuckled, another pirate handing him a small black vile. "He is sometimes considered the serpent god, and because of that it is believed he sometimes roams the deserts of my land in the form of a snake. He is obviously the most rarely snake seen, his venom is just as rare, and it is only ever found on the corpses of the dead. Those found poisoned by him are branded evil by some, a perfect fit for you."

Magnus tried to spit at the pirate but the fluid in his mouth only propelled far enough to land on the timber infant of him.

"The bodies in which this is harvested from resemble some gruesome wounds." Smiling slightly the captain began to approach Magnus, popping the cork from the vial. "The poison funnels its way through your body and gets into your blood."

Magnus' own blood dripped from his forehead down into eyes, he attempted to blink it away.

"From there it eats away at your flesh until it finds your heart and once it reaches it, well, lets just say you may wish you hadn't of woken up that morning."

Magnus struggled against the arms restraining him, a third Redguard fumbling for a grip as the Dragonborn almost managed to shake off the hand holding his chin. At least Serana wasn't here. Magnus thought about her for a moment, her dark raven hair, penetrating green eyes and kind sense of humour. He forgot about his immediate concerns as he dreamt of the woman he wished he could speak to one last time. The adrenaline that pumped through his veins whenever she smiled at him, or the heat he felt when they brushed against one another. Reality all came back to him when someone abruptly kicked him in the ribcage.

"I said open your mouth Nord!" A voice barked, startling Magnus.

The Dragonborn fought back as best he could, four men were now holding him down, one of them forcing his mouth open. The captain bore down the opened vial, tipping its contents slightly.

There was a whistle through the room and the captain shrieked, tossing the vial through the air. Magnus wasn't sure what had happened but stole the opportunity hurling his head back into the crotch of the Redguard restraining him. Multiple cries rung out around the corridor and a number of Alik'r crumpled onto the timber floor, arrows sticking out from their dark-skinned necks and skulls.

Magnus leapt up grabbing for a confused Redguard, disarming him. He swung and ducked beneath another scimitar, narrowly dodging it and stabbing the attacker. As he turned to parry the next opponent Magnus observed that everybody was already taken care of.

Corpses lay all over the room, most piled upon one another with singular arrows fixed in their heads and spines. A light breeze crept along Magnus' skin and he turned to face the smashed window. The mist had faded and in the far distance Magnus spotted a bright torch lighting up the faces of Christina and Serana. He smiled gently, again impressed with the astounding skill Christina had proven tonight. The Dragonborn's thoughts came to halt however when he heard choking and turned to see the captain clawing at his chest. Magnus stomped up to the pirate, noticing a dark smear across the Redguard's mouth only when he crouched down to the savage.

The man's eyes were bloodshot and filled with fear as he searched blindly for a human being, gripping the Dragonborn's forearm tightly when he found it.

"Please, the- Diagna." The captain croaked, his voice hoarse and raw.

Now Magnus realised, the black smear spread over the pirates face was the snake venom. The Nord winced as he noticed the smashed vial on the ground beside him, the liquid must have made contact with the Redguard's face when he was hit in the back. Magnus frowned at the suffering Alik'r. This man was not honorable nor deserved much forgiveness… but no one deserved the amount of pain and agony that must have been funneling through the pirate's body.

"Find redemption with your gods." Magnus whispered running his blade along the Redguard's throat.

**A fairly big chapter this time, let me know in the reviews what you all thought and where you would like the story to go.**


End file.
